The Chronicles of Janne
by AshuraX
Summary: Jaune had no luck whatsoever with women and was starting to hate himself but during Dust Chemicals class, he and Ren accidentally mixed up some dusts which weren't supposed to be mixed and created Dust X which caused them to turn into girls! Now how would the others from Team JNPR and RWBY react and what would be in store for our loveable boy Jaune- Who is now cute girl Janne!
1. Chapter 1 -Dusts and Judgment-

**I take no credit in the character idea of Janne- Jaune's Genderbended side or Rin- Ren's Genderbended side. Credit goes to Shikniful for drawing them so wonderfully. I have no idea how this Genderbend thing goes since I've always done yuri pairings and all and had no idea I would be doing this to Jaune. Frankly, I love Jaune. But for some reason, my mind wanted this to happen. So here I go**

**Oh I also got this inspiration after reading GaryOkampo's RWBY : Little Hunters fic. Expect a lot of similarities from it. And give his fic some heads up if you haven't. It's kinda cool and I like his writing style XD**

**By the way, this is probably going to be JauneHarem. Expect some manly Janne and the return of the Onesies! I don't think Ren would fit into he harem. Ren is Ren. Plus, Nora's way too into him. Her. I mean, him. GAH! This is confusing!**

**This is also my first fic in the anime/cartoon genre so... Bah! Screw this. Criticize me all you want!**

**[Chapter 1]** _-Dusts and Judgment-_

Jaune sighed after another sad day of failure for him. Today, he was frozen by Weiss for being too close, beaten up by Yang for accidentally touching Ruby in certain places, silenced by Blake for making a horrible pun about cats (Yang's influence), and of course, had intense training with his partner, Pyrrha. He didn't even have to think about Nora because said hammer-wielder has already made the day worse by carrying him in a princess cradle to the infirmary after he passed out from too much abuse from the others.

It was a miracle he was still alive at this point. His overconfidence has made him even more unpopular with girls than what his father thought. It was no mystery that the girls dislike him (is what he'd like to believe. But seriously. Who the hell would believe that?) but he has already become a somewhat tolerable leader thanks to Pyrrha's training and Ruby's guidance. He was able to lead Team JNPR in the front lines during one of their missions splendidly! Though it cost him his pants. No. Literally. His pants were burned down by one of Yang's misfires but thank God he was still able to keep his... item.

Jaune rolled in his bed, switching positions yet another time as he kept thinking about the upside downs of life. He then felt a sudden pressure from the bed sheets and he realized that someone was sitting next to him on his bed. He opened his eyes, albeit drowsily since he wasn't able to sleep and it's already 3 in the morning. His eyes widened as he realized the figure was actually one of his teammates (duh). It was Lie Ren, the voice of the team.

The JNPR leader tried to make sense of what the black haired boy was doing. He had a few guesses. One, Ren was actually an assassin, about to assassinate him in his sleep and there's nothing he can do about it. Well, he had his doubts if Ren actually thought that he was a suitable leader for him so that's another possible motive for the murder. Two, Ren was going to 'attack' him in his sleep! Now it all makes sense! The reason why he hadn't gone out with Nora yet even though said hammer-wielder was clinging to him like a koala! Or a sloth. Jaune still didn't get the joke behind the Sloth thing. He shrugged it off as an inside joke.

The shorter of the duo realized that his leader was already awake, thus feeling like he should mess with him a bit with a sly grin plastered on his face.

After seeing the grin, Jaune briskly shot up from his bed and sat up straight, glaring at Ren in the eyes as he blurted out incomprehensible words that Ren surprisingly caught.

"IdontknowwhatyouwantorwhyyouretryingtoassassinatemebutIamonlyasimplecountrybumpkinpleasedontkillme!"

If any of you didn't caught it, Jaune just said that he's a simple country bumpkin and thus wants Ren to not assassinate such a poor soul.

Ren caught up with his words and chuckled.

"Relax, Jaune. I'm not going to kill you. It's Blake you should be worried about. She's been dying to murder you ever since you found out about her real identity."

"But her ears are so dem purrfect!"

"My sentiments exactly." Ren sighed at his leader's lame pun attempt and then proceeded to go with the real subject, only to be stopped yet again by said leader.

"Wait! If you weren't trying to kill me,..." Jaune froze, shielding his chest with both his arms as he backed away from the shorter boy.

It took a few seconds for even the perceptive one on Team JNPR to realize what was going on his leader's head but he realized it nevertheless. Ren sighed once again and smacked his leader on the head with a paper fan lying around somewhere (his property).

One glare from Ren silenced the leader of his thoughts and Jaune quickly straightened up, sitting properly on his bed as he looked at the shorter one.

"Is something bothering you?"

Surprisingly, it was Ren who asked the question to his fellow teammate and leader. Jaune at first didn't understand what the shorter boy was trying to get at but then it hit him. Ren was perceptive when it comes down to it and he probably would have seen Jaune's worry from a mile away. The blonde knight heaved a sigh as well and then proceeded to just lie down on the bed, earning a questioning gaze from his teammate.

"It's not like there's something bothering me, but..." Jaune began as he tried to choose his words carefully. "It's like I have no luck whatsoever with women. I know that you guys think that overconfidence was doing me no good, but it's how I lived. I can't change it. My dad was my friend, my adviser, my hero,.. and... well... my dad." Jaune thought back to the things his father has taught him over the years and it never failed him once! Not even about the onesies!... Okay, that was a failure. But he did get a few good friends thanks to the comedic personality he achieved through wearing his onesies. Though Ren (and basically every single occupant of the dorm) made him throw it out. He loved his onesies, but he had to do it in fear of the others' weapons flying at him.

"Jaune..." Ren called his leader with worry in his voice and a somewhat angry tone. "You're an idiot."

"Hey!" Jaune was offended by the shorter boy's statement. He thought Ren was going to say something nice, but seeing as the boy has rubbed more salt in the wounds, Jaune couldn't help but to glare at his teammate, hoping he would take it back.

"It's true though." Ren got up and stretched some sore muscles from sitting there a bit too long looking at Jaune and then pat the clumsy leader on the head with a warm smile on his face. "Don't worry, Jaune. Even if you're an idiot, I'm sure the girls will swoon over you once they realize how cute you are."

Jaune pouted as the shorter boy left his final words before finally going back to his bed.

The blonde knight didn't know what to make of the conversation. Sure Ren was wise in these areas, but after listening on and even observing Jaune's failures, that was all he could muster? A sad hope for a brighter future which might or might not come? Jaune was confused but instead decided to just think about it some other time. He's got school and there's no reason for him to not sleep, right? He's faced two sleepless nights in a row and he'd have to sleep this time or else he could cause an accident in the Dust Chemistry class in a couple of hours from now. Setting his mind up, Jaune closed his eyes and drifted into slumberland...

* * *

… Is what he thought! Sadly for him, he couldn't sleep a wink!

He started thinking about a lot of things and by the time he realized it, it was already 6.30. The alarm clock rang on and the red-haired amazoness got up to turn it off, only to realize that her leader was already up, shutting the clock harshly as he almost broke said device. Pyrrha could only watch in surprise as she saw her leader was a lot more cranky than usual, not to mention that Jaune got up early- which was also a surprise since he went to bed late last night.

"Oh, you're up, Jaune. Earlier than expected." Pyrrha tried to create a conversation with her team leader, only to be silenced by the glare of Jaune's tired-looking eyes.

"Stuff happened, Pyrrha... Just... Stuff..." Jaune trailed off and yawned a loud one, moving his ass up to the bathroom. He hoped that some light shower would wake him up a little because today was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Pyrrha asked herself as she watched her team leader make his way to the bathroom.

"Lack of sleep and internal conflict."

Pyrrha almost jumped as she heard the sudden voice from behind her, only to realize that it was Ren, though not in the same state as Jaune, she realized that the shorter boy of the team was also sleep deprived.

"What's wrong with you two? Can't sleep?" Pyrrha asked again but as she pondered on a bit more,...

_'Wait... Both of them are sleep deprived, meaning that they didn't sleep last night. Nora looks like she's had a good rest, judging by the way she's chomping on her pillow for God knows what her dream is. Both of their weapons are in the same place and position since last night, meaning that they didn't go out. Ren wouldn't be stupid enough to go out without a weapon. Jaune,... Maybe...? And judging by their beds, Ren's looked completely tidy. It's no mystery in the team that Ren has a bad sleeping posture so it might be that he didn't even stay on his bed much. Jaune's looked messy... A little TOO messy...'_

Pyrrha couldn't believe it. No- She doesn't _want _to believe it! Out of all the idiotic things Jaune could have done, he couldn't _possibly _do the one thing both the female occupants of the room didn't want him to do!

_'No... This can't be... Jaune is a sane, straight man. I don't know about Ren since he's been avoiding Nora's advances and all plus his figure looked feminine, but Jaune is _straight. _No matter how you look at it, he's always been flirting- or at least trying to flirt, with girls! There's no way this could be possible! Besides, didn't Jaune know that there's a healthy, tall, red-haired girl that already has feelings for him?! Were my advances _that _dull for Jaune to miss it?!'_

Pyrrha glared at the shorter boy as if trying to drill non-existent holes in the boy's eyes. The moment he looked in Ren's magenta eyes, it seemed as though she was sucked in them, like vacuum! The boy's eyes were magnificent! A work of art! Pyrrha had just realized it! Realizing she had lost in that area, Pyrrha put a hand over her mouth as she couldn't believe what she just saw. She shook her head of all the thoughts and tried to assure herself that it's alright.

_'It's okay. Ren may have beautiful eyes and all, but he's still a boy! What Jaune wants is a healthy, womanly body like mine! There's no way Jaune would fall for that boyi-'_

The Amazoness's mind was interrupted as she opened her eyes, to see Ren already taking off his shirt. The red-haired girl was entranced- to say the least. The well toned body of Ren's was not so muscular but there was an air of femininity to them, not losing the strong abs that took Pyrrha's attention completely. Pyrrha gulped, realizing that this time, she had lost completely. Ren was not only strong and gallant, but also intelligent and beautiful.

Pyrrha dropped to her knees, admitting defeat to her opponent. She was sobbing away as Ren became even more confused at the situation.

Nora woke up to see a crying Pyrrha in front of a skeptical Ren.

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, CRDL and some other students were in Dust Chemistry class. They were split up in pairs in a random order. Some were lucky, like Pyrrha and Ruby, to be paired up with each other, friends who know each other and are comfortable together whilst others weren't so lucky. Examples were Cardin. Why wasn't he lucky? Because next to him was a girl that kept bumbling 'Break his legs... Break his legs...' over and over again. Yes, it was Nora. Even though Cardin has stopped bullying everyone, his teammates didn't. This caused Nora to blame Cardin for his lack of leadership and sometimes would run towards their room, screaming 'I'LL BREAK YO LEG, MOTHER-', only to be stopped by Ren in the nick of time. Sadly, Ren wasn't in sight as he was with Jaune, far away from them. God knows what would happen. He prayed to the Gods that he would be able to finish the class without any injuries.

Blake was lucky, though. Sure, she wasn't paired up with people whom she hangs out with often, but she's paired up with the person she wanted to talk with for a long time- Velvet Scarlatina. The reasons why she wanted to pair up with said bunny-eared faunus was clear enough as she herself was a faunus and they might have shared the same resentments towards the failure of humanity and wanted to conquer the world someday. Yes, that was Blake's secret dream, but if she could think of it, why not other faunus? Right? Well, she couldn't tell. All sorts of conversations were halted by Velvet herself as she took a few glances at Cardin who was trying to get as far away as his partner as possible. She had a smug look in her eyes that screams 'HAH! Take that, Winchester! BREAK HIS LEGS! BREAK HIS LEGS, VALKYRIE!'. The muffled evil laugh by Velvet silenced Blake completely as she thought that the girl had evil conquering plans as well. Blake smiled as she made a new comrade in this world without said comrade realizing it at all.

Weiss, however, wasn't actually lucky. Unlike Blake who wasn't paired up by someone from the gang, Weiss was paired up with her own teammate. That was the good part. The bad part, you may ask? Said teammate was none other than Yang Xiao Long, the most clueless one of her teammates in regards to Dust. Yang kept mixing in Dust after Dust, wondering what this would do with that and that would do with this. Weiss had a hard time confiscating the Dusts from Yang's hands as the taller girl tried to make some sort of evil destruction towards the class. One second she takes her eyes off of the Blonde Brawler, Yang would already be mixing up Dust after Dust, not caring what the end results would be. It took Weiss a few lectures on the Brawler and some Ice Glyphs on the Brawler's arm to make the girl sit down and observe. Thankfully, no explosion occurred to them and Weiss was able to make do with what they have and did what the instructor told her whilst Yang pouted ever so cutely at why she couldn't be Mixing dusts as well. Weiss only gave her a short reply. "I don't want to die yet."

Ruby was supposed to have a better luck than Yang. Sure she was bad with Dusts but that doesn't mean she would just use them without knowing what they do. She intended to observe her partner to know what she was supposed to do and help them if they needed it. Pyrrha was a good choice. Even though she wasn't as experienced with Dust as Weiss, she was observant and extra careful with the Dust samples. Pyrrha would be perfect if she were in her top shape, but now,...

"Ren... won... No... Jaune... Why... Why him... Please tell me it isn't so, Jaune... Please..."

Pyrrha was in a mental breakdown as she banged her head on the table several times, almost making the Dust samples fall from their respective containers. Ruby didn't know what to do with the situation but she decided that it would be best to leave her companion be and focus on the task at hand. But when she was just about to touch the containers, Pyrrha grabbed Ruby's arm briskly, making the younger girl yelp due to sheer surprise.

"Who's more beautiful, me or Ren?" she asked the Team RWBY Leader, looking at her straight in the eyes.

Ruby was confused by the question and tilted her head, not knowing how to answer it. Pyrrha realized the questioning stare from the young girl and proceeded to explain what had happened the night before, judging from Pyrrha's guess.

"Are you freakin kidding me?" Ruby wasn't the type of person who would use foul words but this time, it just slipped. She couldn't believe it. Jaune and Ren? Sure those two are comrades and made friends with each other quickly since they're the only male in their team, but still, Jaune and Ren? That's absurd! "It's probably just your imagination, Pyrrha. I'm sure Jaune is smart enough to realize about my advances and would definitely come to me."

* * *

"WHAT?!"

A voice from the Ruby-Pyrrha pair was heard as the taller and older of the pair jumped up, hands in a position to strangle the scythe-wielder. At first Jaune was about to break the fight but then after a few words were exchanged between the pair, Pyrrha let go and shook hands with Ruby. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he could just ask Pyrrha about it some other time. Right now, he was more focused on another thing. Lack of focus would be fatal.

"Okay, Ren. You're more knowledgeable than me. What to do?" He asked the shorter boy as Ren stared at the Dust samples, though drowsily.

Both Jaune and Ren were drowsy and not really capable of making a good judgment at the moment. All they were thinking about was their beds and how comfy they were. Jaune didn't give a single crap about his problems and only wanted to sleep. Ren was now regretting his own mind of thinking about a certain person last night and wanted to just strangle another person who he was with last night. Said person was next to him. He could just strangle him. Yes, that would be wise.

"Ren, are you listening?"

Ren snapped out of his drowsy killer mode as he realized that the Blonde Knight was currently looking at him with worry. He instantly regretted his previous thought of assassinating his own Leader and shook his head, looking at the Dust Samples yet again.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you mix the yellow one with that pink one."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. They look good together."

"That they do."

"Let's mix 'em together."

"Wise choice, my friend."

All sense of rationality were wiped out of both their minds as they completely made an irrational decision based on unrelated judgment. That choice, however, made them instantly regret their decision.

* * *

Smoke of all colors quickly filled the vicinity as Glynda Goodwitch quickly alarmed the students to retreat to a safe distance. The other students managed to escape successfully except for two individuals.

"Wait, Jaune and Ren aren't here!" Ruby stated as she checked again, hoping that she had missed counting her best friend and friend.

Glynda was about to enter the smoke to save the students from what the smoke was for, only to be stopped by a sudden explosion-like wave which caused the smoke to dissipate into thin air. Glynda closed her eyes, shielding it from the smoke until it cleared and then once it did, she saw two students fainted. She quickly made her way to them and what she saw made her jaw drop.

* * *

Jaune was in dreamland. Thank God Almighty that he was able to sleep soundly under the blankets of some bed he didn't know. Frankly, he didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep. And sleep he shall! After a few hours of rest, he started to regain his consciousness again though he wanted to sleep more. He decided that he could just sleep and ignore the constant ramblings of the other occupants of the room.

"She sure looks like him but I mean- Seriously? That has got to be a joke!"

He heard the voice clearly. It was none other than Weiss Schnee. Why was she near his sleeping kingdom? He then recalled that he managed to make some smoke which made both Ren and him faint. He must have been in the infirmary the entire time.

"I don't know about that but she has his Student ID in her pockets and everything. There's no doubt that that's him."

This time, the voice was more calm and collected. He knew the voice well. It was Pyrrha's. She's here as well? Jaune couldn't help but feel thankful that his friends are here to visit him and keep him company.

"Well, she could just be wearing the exact same clothes as him with the same size and threw him away somewhere else. But under 10 seconds? Not even Ruby could be that fast."

It was Blake's this time. Amusement in her voice. It was rare for her to be so amused. What could possibly cause her to be excited that much?

"Hey!... Well, can't deny it."

Jaune heard a sigh coming from the voice. It was Ruby's. It was weird that Nora wasn't there. He would be glad if Nora was, but then realized that Ren must have been placed somewhere else and Nora might have gone to keep him company.

"... She's cute... I want to eat her up... I want to eat her up, Blake... FRIGGIN' GET ME OUT OF YOUR DAMN SHROUD ALREADY!"

He heard the protests of one Yang Xiao Long, probably tied up by Blake. But why would she be tied up? There wasn't any reason to, was there? Jaune decided to just get up since it was rude for him to continue sleeping while there are girls around him. He got up and then opened his eyes, only to be greeted by the shocked faces of the other girls.

"Hey, guys. What happened?" He asked the others.

There were a few things Jaune felt weird about. One was that his sitting height felt a little shorter than usual. Maybe it was because of the small bed or something? His voice sounded a little more squeakier than what he remembered. Was it because he inhaled the smoke too much? His clothes felt a bit big to him. Okay not a bit- A LOT more bigger than he remembered. Another one was that his hair felt a lot more longer. A LOT more. His hair was as long as Yang's now.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha called him, almost questioningly.

"Yes, Pyrrha?" came Jaune's priceless innocent smile which brought the other girls to conclusion. There was no doubt in mind anymore.

"Look at this mirror." Pyrrha held out mirror so that Jaune could see his reflection.

Jaune was confused why Pyrrha had told him to do such but then when he looked into the mirror, he was speechless. He tried pinching his cheeks and winking at the mirror to check if the reflection he was seeing was him and it was indeed him.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Jaune shouted as he grabbed the mirror to look at it more closely.

It couldn't be happening. All he could see in the mirror was a girl, bags under her eyes, long blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and above all else, an angelic face! True, the girl was cute and all, but what was she doing in the mirror? Why would someone that cute be in the mirror as he looked in it?

"Jaune,..." Pyrrha called out to her leader. "That's you."

* * *

Jaune was perplexed, to say the least. He tried to figure out what the hell is happening but it led him to one simple thing. The Dust Mix. That's what made all this mess! Said Dust Mix managed to change Jaune Arc, the loveable idiotic boy of Beacon Academy, into this short, cute and cuddly girl with long hair and perfect features! He's now as short as Ruby!

After trying to walk around since _she _wasn't used to _her_ height, Jaune finally managed to calm down and think logically about the situation.

"Okay... So I'm now a girl." Jaune started, sitting down back to the bed she was sleeping on as she looked at her friends. "Does this feel any weirder to you guys?"

"Not really." all of them answered in unison except Yang who answered in a more... sexual way... which caused her a hit on the head by Blake.

"Huh? Why's that?" Jaune asked, surprised by the answer.

"You've always acted like one." Weiss answered Jaune's question almost instantly as the others nodded, agreeing with her.

"Huh?! I do _not _act like a girl!" Jaune pouted cutely as she glared at Weiss.

"You trip on almost anything even though there's nothing for you to trip on." Pyrrha started.

"You scream in a high-pitched voice which made Yang who's used to guys screaming, think that a girl was screaming instead." Blake added.

"You eat cookies with milk with me almost every night." Ruby joined in but was glared at by the other females.

"And finally,..." Weiss looked at Yang to finish it off.

"Bunny slippers."

The others couldn't help but nod at Yang's oh-so-true answer.

"Wait wait wait! Aside from Blake's answer, all of the others are just... well... personal and pretty common in a man's life!" Jaune defended.

Yang, having been freed from Blake's Gambol Shroud, got up and put an arm over Jaune's shoulders, causing her to yelp out of surprise.

"Jauney, Jauney, Jauney. I'm a Master, knowledgeable of man from in and out- if you know what I mean." Yang winked at her fellow blonde, causing Jaune to blush bright red. "And I could conclude to you that those statements are fairly uncommon for a common man. There are a few, but those are mostly gay dudes or women in disguise."

Jaune wanted to argue, but decided to let it be for now. It's useless to argue with Yang. She knows a lot more of men than Jaune could, even though he is one... Or _was._

"_Unless_..." Pyrrha raised her voice, almost forcibly. "You're into guys."

The Blonde Knight almost fell out of bed from the accusation from her own teammate.

"What are you talking about, Pyrrha?! I like girls! I'm not gay!" Jaune stated confidently.

The answer from her leader eased the pain in Pyrrha's heart. Of course her leader wouldn't be attracted to men. There's no way, right? Yes. It was just her imagination. Besides, she was sure Ren was-

_'Oh God no...'_ Pyrrha did a double take as she realized one simple fact which would literally obliterate her previous thought. _'Ren is also a girl...' _she thought as she looked at Ruby. She also had that worried look on her face. The two were thinking the exact same thing.

_'Jaune likes girls...'_

_'Ergo...'_

_'Ren is a threat!'_

**[To Be Continued]**


	2. Chapter 2 -Bows and Attempts-

**Sorry for the short chapter. 2.3k excluding the A/N. But I just _had _to make it short due to troubles on my end. But don't worry, I'll probably write another chapter in the next two or three days... What? That's soon enough for me XD**

**Anywho, without further ado, here's chapter 2! **

**#RhymeSwag**

**[Chapter 2] **_-The bow and the attempt-_

Jaune was still trying to comprehend what had happened. First thing first, 'he' turned into a girl God knows how. She was still trying to remember what exactly 'he' used to create the dust. It was a theory in which if she managed to create said dust explosion, then if she were to do the same thing, the effect would be reversed and she might turn back into a boy. Then again, 'he' was drowsy at the time and couldn't remember what exactly 'he' used to create the explosion.

The possibility of that was suggested by Blake, who was now trying to sort out an argument between Weiss and Yang on what to do with the current situation of Jaune's. Jaune didn't really hear much about the argument since she was still busy trying to remember what type of dust 'he' used.

"I told you, we should leave Jaune to the experts so that we could revert 'her' back into a guy!" Weiss argued as she brought in a very simple solution to the problem at hand.

"OBJECTION!"

Yang shouted as she pointed her index finger at Weiss, giving her best Phoenix Wright impersonation. The poor Heiress almost jumped from Yang's loud voice. The tall blonde haired girl gave a serious look almost like she wasn't how the others see her as.

"WE SHOULD KEEP HER LIKE THAT! I WANNA KEEP HER!"

The others did a double take as Yang wailed cutely, wailing her arms around. The white-haired Heiress looked at Jaune for support, but the Knight could only give her an apologetic smile, signifying that she doesn't really know how to handle Yang. Weiss glared at the shorter of the blonde duo since it was her fault in the first place.

"Yang, Jaune is not a pet... We can't keep her." Weiss folded her arms as she gave a stern look to her taller teammate.

Yang pouted almost like a kid getting scolded by her mother. The other girls were trying to hold in their laughter from the situation at hand as Jaune scratched the back of her head for no apparent reason. She was feeling really uncomfortable in this.

"B- But Janne is so cute! Why can't we keep her?!" Yang tackled the other blonde and embraced the shorter girl almost protectively. "And I won't let you do it! I won't let you send him to some people that might hurt our poor little Janne!"

Weiss couldn't help but to hit her forehead with a slap of the hand. She facepalmed and sighed. Knowing Blake, she won't help her since this was far too amusing to the bystanders' eyes. Jaune of course didn't want to get herself involved in this, though it was really about her. She was confused as to why Ruby and Pyrrha didn't say anything. It was plain as day that the two have an undeniable crush towards the Blonde Knight. She didn't know if they each other knew that the other has a crush on the same person, given how dense the two are about their surroundings when looking at their target of affection.

Weiss wanted to just end this argument and let Yang do whatever she wants. There's no point in arguing with the Blonde Brawler. She took a glance at the shorter of the Blonde duo, thinking that it might not be so bad. Besides, Jaune looks really cute with that female form of hers... Her cute features, the way she blinks when she's confused, the way her blonde straight hair flows in the-

_'Oh No... No no no no no no no... no... NO!' _Weiss shouted in her mind as she reverted her gaze towards a wall, blushing bright red from her previous thoughts. _'Jaune is not going to get me. He- I mean, _she, _will most certainly not make me fall for her!' _She shook her head vigorously from side to side to erase her previous _evil thoughts, _as she would dub it.

Blake did her best to not laugh from her friend's obvious thoughts. She caught the Heiress glance at the Blonde Knight before blushing and averting her gaze from her. Knowing that this might come in badly once Yang realizes what's going on, she asked the question on her mind.

" _'Janne?'_ " she asked the taller of the Blonde Duo about what she had called the shorter one.

Yang retraced the conversation to know what she just said and then smiled.

"It's cute, right? It's Jaune's new name for when she's a girl!" Yang gave a peace sign, signifying pride for her clever nickname for the Blonde Knight who could only laugh awkwardly at the situation.

_'These girls make it so normal for me to be a girl' _Jaune, now dubbed 'Janne'_, _thought as the other girls were already used to seeing 'him' as a 'her'.

Blake could only sigh by the new name. She does admit that it's cute and fits for 'Jaune' but for some reason, hearing Yang name the Blonde Knight that pissed her off. It might just be her feline instincts, in which she denied it and says that it's only normal for a human as well.

Weiss, having been back from her thoughts of Janne, looked at the Blonde Brawler and entered the conversation again.

"Why not Jean? That sounds cute, right?"

"No we can't do that."

"... Why not, Yang?"

"Copyrights and whatnot."

"Huh?"

"Hey Blake, why not loosen the bow? Not like there's anybody else here but us." Yang, ignoring Weiss, turned to Blake as the Heiress looked at her, confused.

The only ones who knew about Blake's heritage was her teammates and JNPR. She initially didn't want to tell the other team since they weren't really close to her at first, but one night changed it all. Blake could still remember the breeze slowly grazing her face. The warm summer breeze.

"Blake?"

Yang interrupted Blake's nostalgia, making said Faunus jump. She was a master of surprises and stealth, but she's weak when being surprised by other people. Especially Yang or Nora. Those two would cause her a heart attack one of these days.

"W- What is it?" Blake stuttered, surprise evident on her face.

Yang didn't know about the night Blake changed her opinion of 'Jaune' but she knew it had to be something big. She then looked at the shorter Blonde who has her eyes fixed on Blake's bow. For some reason, she felt the need to tease the two, but over what? What could she possibly tease them about? Janne having a thing for bows? Blake having a daydream about Janne? She couldn't figure it out.

Then Janne stood up and walked over towards the black-haired faunus, leaving Yang who had a confused look on her face- It rarely happens. That face of Yang making that expression. Janne reached Blake and tried to tiptoe, reaching for the taller girl's bow. Thankfully, she managed to grab the bow, with Blake's help, bending down with a chuckle. It wasn't that Janne was so small that Blake had to bend down for her to reach her bow, but it was out of reflex, like a kid trying to pat her head. That's what she was feeling.

Janne reached the taller girl's bow with her hand and pulled it gently, revealing the cat ears, one of Blake's most redeeming features. For some reason, when her ears were exposed to Janne, she felt her cheeks heat up. She didn't know why but it happens. It happened that night as well...

"There." Janne smiled, looking at Blake's cat ears standing proud to show to the world. "It's cute." she reached for her head again and pat the faunus on the head, ruffling her hair gently. "The cat ears look good on you."

All the stoic expression on Blake disappeared instantly at the shortest girl's comment. If she was Yang, she would've done something she might have regretted. Blake looked down, cheeks flushed red to her ears. She didn't know why she averted her gaze downwards to her feet even though the shorter girl could clearly see her face even if she did. All she knew was... She couldn't look at her in the eye or else she might go crazy.

Weiss, who had been silent, looked and saw the heat present on the faunus girl's face. She unintentionally touched her own head with her right hand, cheeks blushed a light red. She didn't realize her action even though she had mumbled something that couldn't be heard by them, except Yang...

The taller blonde smiled warmly as she looked at the scenery. Blake was being herself in front of someone else, Weiss finally got a grip of what she was feeling,though she suspect that the Heiress was still denying it. _'It's only a matter of time...' _she thought to herself.

Then she surveyed the area, afraid what the others might think of the situation and finally realized something.

"Where's Ruby and Pyrrha?"

* * *

"Leave it to you to leave the room unnoticed!" Pyrrha half-shouted as she ran through the halls with a little behind the red-hooded girl.

"Hey! It's not like they noticed!" Ruby defended herself.

"Yeah _sure. _You closed the door _as silently as possible." _Pyrrha hinted with sarcasm.

"Stop being such a..." Ruby thought for a bit a she ran with the older girl tagging behind her. "... B Word!"

"_You're _the _Brat_!"

"That's not what I meant!"

Finally, they reached their destination:-

"JNPR's room." Ruby gulped. "Here we are."

They sneaked out of the infirmary when they all attention were focused on Weiss who was talking about a name. Something. They ran as fast as possible towards their location with one stop, in which Ruby had to do it. Then they ran again and there they were, in front of Team JNPR's door.

"Well, it's my room so it's not really anything to me. Plus you live just down the hall."

"Pyrrha, I sneaked ourselves out of the infirmary. Can't you just let me be dramatic, for like, 5 more lines?"

"... You sounded like Jaune for a second."

"Now onto the 'Break JNPR's door open, grab the most feminine girl you could see, throw her into some cargo ship to God knows where' plan!"

"We seriously need to think this plan name out." Pyrrha sighed at the shorter girl's naming sense. She even gave her own weapon her surname! How is that _not _weird?!

"Now... on 3..." Ruby informed the taller girl and Pyrrha nodded... "... THREE!" Ruby kicked the door open. Pyrrha mentally facepalmed at the young girl's failure.

The view that saw made them speechless. The female whom they supposed was Ren- they didn't get a good look before, was now lying in bed, still not awake. But that wasn't the thing that made them speechless. No. It was the girl next to her.

Nora's face was a few centimeters away from Ren's, her hair pulled behind her ear. Her eyes were now focused on the two newcomers of the room. When she realized what she was doing and who the people are, she blushed furiously and retracted back to her seat, a chair next to Ren's bed.

"Oh hello ladies, fine day, ain't it?" Nora uncharacteristically greeted the two.

"Nora, you don't talk like that. I don't even know what kind of accent you just used." Pyrrha narrowed her eyes, reply to the other girl as she herself was trying to figure out what just happened.

"Oh my God please tell me I didn't see you trying to kis-" Ruby stopped herself as she saw Nora reaching for her hammer, the smile on the cheerful JNPR girl looked somewhat scarier than usual. "OK I'm shutting up."

Nora placed her hands to her side again and then smiled wider.

"You two will not remember this event. I wasn't here. I was in the bathroom eating pancakes-"

"Why are you eating cakes in the-"

"I WAS IN THE BATHROOM, EATING PANCAKES." Nora interrupted Ruby's interruption as she grabbed her hammer.

"You were in the bathroom eating pancakes!" The two girls repeated, straightening up as fear was evident in their eyes.

"Good." Nora nodded, letting go of the hammer after placing it on her own bed next to Ren's.

The two redheads relaxed, noting in their minds to never speak of this ever again.

"Hey guys so that's where you were." a familiar voice spoke up from behind the two.

Pyrrha and Ruby almost jumped from the sudden surprise. They briskly turned around to face the figure and there they saw Yang, with Weiss, Blake and Janne following behind.

Blake had already covered her cat ears with the bow as Weiss advised. She wanted to stay a little bit longer, Janne patting her head and all, but Yang dragged them out, saying that it might be interesting.

"Dammit Ruby I told you you shouldn't have took your time buying cookies!"

Ruby only pouted as Pyrrha glared at her.

Just as the others were having a conversation, Janne walked past them unknowingly and stood next to Nora who was beside Ren. She looked at the figure of her teammate.

Ren seemed to be a tall woman with messy black, shoulder-length hair with the usual pink strand unchanging. She was wearing what seemed to be a Chinese dress, probably changed into it with the help of Nora... '_Why would she even have that?'. _Her face looked calm just like her male form. Janne couldn't help but smile warmly as she looked at her teammate and friend.

Janne remembered that just before the blast, Ren tried to protect 'him' by hugging him, shielding him from the smoke, but due to the difference in their heights, 'Jaune' was still exposed to the smoke, thus changing 'him' into... a girl.

Janne also thought of a hypothesis... What if the more smoke one is exposed to, the more womanly or manly, if the smoke works both ways, one becomes? Then 'Jaune' became this small girl due to not being exposed too much by the smoke and Ren, who was exposed to more of it, became this... big breasted, model-like girl. Something inside Janne's chest felt hurt... Ironic, isn't it?

But still, Ren _did _try to protect 'him'. Even if it didn't work, she was still happy. Someone loved her so much that they protected her even if it might cost them their lives. She gained more trust towards Ren, and probably... something... else...

"Urg..." Ren groaned, possibly waking up from her deep slumber.

Janne shook of the thoughts in her head. Time for some explaining to do.

**[To be Continued]**

**If you're asking, I have no idea if I should ship Jaune with Ren or not... Well they're both girls now and they like girls, so... Er... I have no idea...**

**Big shoutout for BigZero (haha... See what I did there?) who gave an opinion to the solution of the problem in which I made Blake suggest it. I don't know if that'll work or not but we'll see in the future.**

**Oh yeah... I'll be doing some comedic-based chapters with slight romance in the beginning and then move on to more serious drama and romance. Each character of the harem will have 2 or 3 chapters of having Janne all to themselves to make them realize their feelings. First it'll be Blake, then Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang and finally Ruby. After all those are finished, THEN it's time for a harem duel and/or peace declaration of the harem. I don't know how many chapters I will take before ending the harem End... You may ask, why not Ruby and Pyrrha first? Well... You'll see XD**

**Anywho, thanks for reading and give a big clap to yourselves for actually reading this work... It must have been torture, ey?**


	3. Chapter 3 -Cakes and Attention-

**Hello again, people~**

**I'm here to bring you guys another update~ Though it's passed the 3-day mark XD Not my fault I was busy!**

**And thank God I wasn't on the internet when the OP was leaked. Too much spoilers... And curse you Tumblr! Now I know... things... things that I don't want to know... Hey, it's not like I hate ArKos, but hearing there's gonna be Pyrrha vs CRDL hints, I dislike it... I was even rooting for Cardin to change...**

**Oh, and I hope Jaune improves in the second Volume. I want badass yet idiotic Jaune! WHO'S WITH ME?! \ o /**

**Spoilers aside, chapter 3 start!**

* * *

**[Chapter 3] **_-Cakes and Attention-_

"So basically..." Ren rubbed her forehead once she had absorbed the information that Janne informed her. It took a few seconds for the new information to sink in but eventually, she looked back at her leader with a 'WTF?' look "_You _are _Jaune_, the goofy leader we all know."

"_HEY!"_

"And now _I'm _a girl, thanks to the Dust Chemicals getting mixed up..." Ren gestured to herself as she ignored the unsatisfied response of her leader. "Oh God why did this happen..."

"I blame our lack of sleep." Janne answered the hypothetical question given by Ren.

Ren could only sigh as she looked at the other girls in the room suddenly huddled up near her, though she suspects more than half of them are here for another person. The only ones plainly worried about her are probably Nora and Janne. Pyrrha was giving their leader looks with Ruby and Yang was looking at the development. Blake had a concerned look for once, but Ren caught her catching glimpses at Janne as well. _'What is _wrong _with this team?' _That wasn't all.

Weiss was giving Ren looks. This might have caught the tall girl off-guard but she realized where the Heiress was looking. It was plainly obvious. Ren gave the white-haired fencer a sadistic smirk which caused the shorter girl to glare at her... body part.

Yes, Weiss, the flat board of Team RWBY, was glaring daggers at Ren's breasts. Between all the girls, next to Yang, Ren probably has the biggest breasts of their circle. This made Weiss _very _angry at the development. Why did _Ren, _a previous male, now have a larger bust than her? That's absurd!

One could see the anger of her teammate was blowing past the maximum capacity which Weiss could take. Ruby quickly grabbed her partner's hand and stormed out of the room with her. God knows what would happen if Weiss was left there with all those busty girls around? Well, except Janne. Janne's chest wasn't really that big. She looks like a kid, for God's sake!

Once Ruby had left the room, Weiss in toll, the others sighed in relief while Janne looked lost as to what had happened. The Blonde Knight was usually clueless about the surroundings thus she wasn't able to spot Weiss's... predicament. Nora didn't say anything, only thinking about waffles, pancakes and whatnot. She was really hungry at the moment due to watching Ren all day. She was used to it so it didn't embarrass her, unlike most of the girls with Janne, but this time, probably due to Ren's new look, she felt her heart beat faster than her usual rate. And due to this, her hunger drastically increased from keeping too much sanity from jumping on her childhood friend.

"So, do you feel any different, Ren?" Yang asked the question since the silence was too awkward for her to bear and looking at Nora drooling over food wasn't helping.

The tallest girl of the circle thought for a few seconds before trying to get up. She wasn't used to the height and Janne understood. After a few seconds of trying to walk around, she managed to feel comfortable with it. Ren was known for being able to adapt to situations more quickly than the others, say, Janne, who would freak out and run around screaming who knows what, which was what Janne actually did a few minutes prior while she was still trying to get used to her body.

"I'd say I'm okay with it at the moment... Though my chest is killing me... Do girls always feel like this?" Ren looked at the Busty Blonde.

"It depends on how you use them. But yeah, for me it's kind of a nuisance. I can use my them to get what I want, but I could even do that with a small chest so there's no need for ones too big." Yang thought and then went to Janne who was sitting on Nora's bed. "Hey Janne~"

Yang leaned forward meeting Janne face to face, giving her fellow blonde a free view of her tremendous cleavage. Janne's eyes opened wide as she accidentally looked at the taller girl's chest area. She was frozen in place.

"Can I borrow your X-Box? I _really _want to _play_ some shooting game..." Yang whispered in the girl's ear and Janne, speechless, nod her head vigorously, cheeks now in crimson. "Thanks, _lover girl_"

Yang went back to Ren and crossed her arms.

"See what I mean?"

"You're one frightening woman, Yang Xiao Long..." Ren could only mutter the words, amazement was clearly visible.

"Thanks for the compliment." Yang winked playfully at the taller girl.

"No, that wasn't a compliment..."

Pyrrha, who was watching silently, took note of the new technique she had learned from watching Yang's sexy play. Blake could only facepalm at her partner's schemes but also took note to use it in the future if she needs to. She didn't have such a big chest but she knew Janne would be speechless just from seeing Weiss's. And speaking of said Heiress,

"For the last time, Ruby! I do _NOT _want to help you steal the cookies in the cafeteria! For God's sake, your obsession with it is the same as Nora's 'love' for Cakes!" Weiss's voice could be heard beyond the door, presumably yelling at Ruby about something.

"Did I hear cake?" Nora, finally breaking out from her trance, questioned.

"No, Nora, there are no-"

"Oooooohhhh! Ren has boobs!"

"Nora, no-"

"So what does it feel like, Ren?! Can I touch it?! _Pleaaaaaaase _can I touch it?! I'll be extra careful! And I won't even squeeze it hard enough! I'll do it exactly like how you did when we-"

"NORA!" Ren covered the hammer-wielder's mouth with her hands, her cheeks flushed red from Nora's unconditional outburst.

Ren looked at her surroundings. Yang and Blake has a sadistic smile on their faces, though Blake hid it with her book. Ren could easily see that Blake's eyes were amused by the situation. Pyrrha was looking away, anywhere but them as her cheeks flushed bright red as well from the outburst. Janne, however...

"Can we go eat? All this talk about cake makes me hungry..." Janne put a hand on her stomach as it grumbled, showing how hungry she was at the moment.

Ren thanked the oblivious Janne in her mind, glad how dense her leader was. The others could only sigh at Janne's failure of understanding the situation at hand. Ren was the first to answer Janne, afraid that the others would mention something unneeded.

"Okay, Jaune. Let's go get some grub."

* * *

"Oh by the way, Ren. We decided to call Jaune 'Janne' for the time being, so remember that." Yang informed the taller girl.

"Huh? Why's that? Is that even necessary?"

"Who cares. But it's cute, right?" Yang then looked at Nora who was listening to the conversation. "Nora, go to Janne and hug her from behind, with a 'Janne~~'"

"Roger!" Nora ran towards her leader and then tackled said leader with force that could break a normal man's bone. Thank God Janne was used to it. "Janne~~~" she cried as she cuddled with the now small leader of Team JNPR.

"Right?" Yang smiled warmly as she looked at the scene.

"Yeah... It's kinda cute..." Ren blushed as she hid her blush with her hand.

"Who's cute, Janne or Nora~?"

"Shut it, Xiao Long..."

Janne eventually managed to get up, Nora still clinging to her, and dragged the hammer-wielder towards the cafeteria. For some reason, Janne managed to keep her strength from when she was still a boy. Sure 'Jaune' wasn't the strongest of men but 'he' was still stronger than Yang, it's just that 'he' doesn't know how to use the strength.

Pyrrha stared- No, more like, _glared _at her teammate who was clinging to her leader; _Her _Janne! She pouted and glanced at Ruby who was faring no less than her. The Reaper was reaching for her scythe, though it wasn't there. She regretted leaving it in the room because she could have slaughtered Nora there and then. Or at least make the girl separate herself from Janne. For once, Pyrrha agreed with Ruby. She wanted to tear the two away from each other right that instant.

"I'll give you five lien to tear the two away from each other." Pyrrha muttered to her fellow red-haired.

"Make that 5 cookies then we have a deal."

"Done."

The two shook hands but just as Ruby was about to run towards the clingy Nora and the JNPR leader, her shirt was grabbed by Weiss, forbidding her to run. Ruby glared at her partner but one icy cold glare from Weiss shut her up completely.

"What did I say about disturbing other people?" Weiss asked the young girl, her voice sounded like needles piercing through her chest.

Ruby pouted and then slapped the white-haired girl's hand away.

"But Nora is touching our property! We must eliminate her! Or at least tear the two apart!" Ruby whined.

"Agreed. Gimme five, sister!" Pyrrha high-fived Ruby as Weiss glared at the two.

"Pyrrha, you're the sane one of you two redheads-"

"Hey!" Ruby pouted.

"-Can't you just act a little more mature? You're acting _way _out of character."

Pyrrha sighed and pat the white-haired girl on the back.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss. Do you know nothing of the world? It is common for a woman to change entirely once she meets the one she loves. I am only acting my part." Ruby nodded at Pyrrha's wise words.

"Ohhh~" Yang interjected as she heard the conversation, glancing at the Blonde Knight who was now walking to the cafeteria in a slow pace thanks to Nora not letting go. She then turned her attention to Pyrrha again. "So you _admit _that you're in love at the moment."

"I did no such thing! I am _not _in love with Janne!"

"I didn't say whom you're in love with though."

"Y- Y- YANG YOU JERK!"

Pyrrha blushed furiously as she ran towards her team leader, tears in her eyes and ratted Yang out. The taller blonde could only smile wryly at Pyrrha's behavior. Who knew the tough Amazoness who had won so many awards and is popular for her strength, could be such a girl in the inside.

"She's even more tsundere than Weiss." Blake commented as she joined the group.

"Hey! I am _not _tsundere!" Weiss glared at the cat faunus.

"You just proved my point, Weiss. Tsundere 101: A tsundere _will _deny their feelings and/or the fact that they are indeed one."

"Why you- For the love of- Urg..." Weiss was out of words. After thinking about it, she made a comeback. "Oh yeah?! Then you must be a tsundere as well!"

"Why thank you, Weiss. Indeed I am."

"What?"

"A non-tsundere or a delusional one who thinks they are tsundere but isn't, will instantly accept the fact that they are one, even though they aren't." Blake snickered and then focused on her book. "Elementary, my dear Schnee."

"R- Really?" Weiss looked at the faunus girl for quite a while before rebutting. "T- Then I'm a tsundere as well."

"Oh my God, Weiss you're a tsundere." Blake looked at Weiss in disbelief, closing her book.

"What the- For the- You- ARGH!" Weiss ran off towards Pyrrha who was nagging something at Janne.

The others laughed at how popular Janne was. A girl clinging on her back, another girl crying because some girl bullied her and then another girl coming to find comfort in her as well. God how the other guys around them are jealous.

"Haha! Nice one, Blake! That seriously made my day" Yang muttered in between laughter, holding onto her sister who was laughing uncontrollably as well.

"All in a day's work." Blake smirked and opened her book again.

Ren was listening to their conversation and couldn't help but laugh as well, her eyes watery from too much laughing. Blake never failed to make her laugh due to her sharp remarks. She had to tell Janne about this someday when Janne realizes the others' feelings for her. Though God knows how long that would take.

But who knows... Maybe the future which everyone yearned for, might not be so far from this point.

* * *

"Finally..." Janne muttered under her breath as she pried Nora off of her. "Let go, Nora... I'm... Tired..." she let out and then plopped herself on a nearby empty table.

The others seated themselves around the table, partners next to each other. Ruby in front of Janne, Weiss in front of Pyrrha, Yang in front of Nora and Blake in front of Ren.

"Someone get me something... Anything... I'd even eat some of Ruby's cookies if I have to..."

"No, Janne. Ain't _nobody _gonna get away with eatin' ma cookies!"

"Unless you offered some."

"Aw Weiss you remembered~" Ruby hugged the girl next to her, much to Weiss's annoyance with the redhead.

Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren and Yang were chosen to get the food whilst the other four relaxed. Janne had chosen the time to sleep and cover up some energy in which she has lost while dragging Nora there. It wasn't as if Nora was heavy or anything but Janne still wasn't _that _used to her new body, so she used a lot more energy than needed.

While the Team JNPR leader slept, it left Ruby and Blake that had to listen on to Nora's frantic tales of her dream the night prior about a mystical land filled with marshmallows and cakes. Sure it sounded tasty, but since this was Nora's story, it might have been a little fabricated. Who knows. It's just a dream.

Blake was the first to step out of the conversation and focused on her book, leaving Ruby who was fascinated by all the food in Nora's dream. The mumbling seemed to last forever as Nora's cute dream turned into horror, explaining how the little marshmallow minions turned into dark tiny demon spawns that ate the Cake King's internal organs. Sure if you think about it, that sounds cute, but for some reason... That's just nasty.

Thankfully, the other four saved Ruby from traumatization as Ren brought some cakes for Nora who kept quiet and devoured said sugary delight with passion. Ren had some pancakes, eating quietly with Blake whom had ordered some fish.

"Aww~ Kitty needs some fish~"

Yang was smacked in the head lightly by Blake who just wanted to eat her damn tuna without comments from her teammates. Ruby apologized silently for her sister's behavior. Yang surprisingly just ate a cup of noodles with the pretense that she needed to save up for something. Weiss raised an eyebrow at that since last week she also said the same thing while shopping with her, but she decided to just ignore it for now. The more Yang saved her budget, the better since it might come useful in the future. Weiss had a hamburger.

"What? Just because I'm a Heiress doesn't mean I'd have to eat all those fancy types of food." she explained as the others looked at her weirdly.

Pyrrha chose to eat some meat, such is why she ordered some chicken stew. It wasn't that meaty but she also had to control her balanced diet. Because Yang was the one that had ordered the food, she ordered fried rice for her red-hooded sister.

"No more cookies. You just ate a jarful of it this morning at breakfast. For God's sake, Rubes, who the hell would eat cookies in the morning?!"

"70% of this world's population, dear sister of mine. Cookies are an essential part of a breakfast diet."

Yang could only sigh, forcing her younger sibling to eat her food for now. Ruby obliged and ate in silence, pouting since her sister wouldn't let her eat what she wants.

Moments later, Janne woke up. With drowsy eyes, she wiped her drool with her sleeves and then looked at her own food that Pyrrha had chosen. She glared at it and then to her partner. Pyrrha almost jumped from the glare given to her but proceeded to pat the small girl's head.

"Janne, you're now a girl. This is normal for a girl."

"I don't want cake! I want meat!" Janne threw a tantrum.

"Janne, trust me on this. You'll love it."

"No! Heck, why the hell does this cafeteria serve all types of food?! I thought this is a school! That ain't normal!"

"*couch*Plothole*couch*" Blake faked a cough and the others chuckled.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall, dammit!" Janne was forced to sit down and mumbled incomprehensible words which weren't caught by anyone.

Janne ate a spoonful of the cake, still pouting and chewing the cake. The others couldn't help but sigh. Moments later, Janne's expression changed into a more happy one as she kept eating some spoonfuls of cake. Her lips turned into a smile and her eyes were closed to enjoy the cake to the fullest. She seemed to be humming for some reason.

The others looked at the Knight and their hearts skipped a few beats. They could do nothing but stare at how happily Janne ate the cake without a care in the world, a small smile plastered on her face.

_'Cute!' _they thought as they observed Janne like one would observe a hamster except Nora who just wanted to steal the cake away from Janne. Yang had the same idea but just wanted to make the small girl cry, pleading for the cake. For some reason, she felt like bullying Janne, though not like how Cardin did. She wanted to bully her, make her plead for mercy. She wanted to just make her cry, calling her name.

"_Master, please forgive me. P- Please give me back my clothes... I'm naked, Master. M- Master where are you touching? M- Master no! Not he-"_

"Yang?"

Yang's delusions were instantly broken as Blake interrupted her, her face filled with worry.

"I- I'm okay. Just thinking about boys and stuff. Typical me~"

Blake shrugged. It was really typical of Yang but she let it go for now. The Faunus smiled and then when they turned their attention to Janne, they realized she had already finished her cake. Blake pouted because she had missed something she wanted to see more than Yang's breasts, in which the taller girl persisted.

"Ah~ The cake tastes so good~" Janne commented and pat her belly.

Usually, a slice of cake wouldn't make her full but for some reason that wasn't the case, now that her body changed into a small girl's.

There were some things that stayed the same even in her new body but there were also some things that changed. That was what she had concluded as she placed her dish away and plopped herself on the table, mumbling how wrong she was about Nora's fascination of cake. She joined Nora's crew now that she knew how good cake was. She had a new thing to talk about with the pink-themed girl from now on. But for now, she needed to sleep.

The others let her sleep for now. They knew that the Knight hadn't slept for days thanks to all the training and homework she had to do so they let her be.

But before Janne could be taken away to dreamland, mumblings from the tables near them could be heard. They were talking about the people on her table so she instantly awoken. She listened in more intently to hear them say something like 'cute' or 'pretty'. She concluded that they were talking about Ren.

Janne raised her face to look at Ren's who was listening quietly to Nora who was talking about something related to animals.

"Wow Ren is really popular..." Janne said to no one in particular, but loud enough for the table to hear.

"Why so?" Ren asked the shorter girl.

"Well, you could hear the entire cafeteria talk about you. Not to mention they kept glancing at you from afar." Janne explained and looked at the people around her.

True enough Janne's table had caught the attention of almost every student around them. Even before, their circle were already the center of attention thanks to Yang's boisterous body, Weiss's white hair and status, Ren's cool looks, Nora's loud story-telling, Blake's silent beauty, Pyrrha's looks and rumors and of course, Ruby's cuteness and the fact that she was one of the youngest to ever make it to Beacon. But this time, probably due to Ren's feminine beauty, the attention given to them were clearer than before.

"Damn I'm jealous~" Janne muttered playfully and proceeded to continue with her sleep.

The others strained their ears to listen to the other students' conversations about them. Blake was the first to chuckle at the statement made by the Blonde leader. After everyone realized what Blake was chuckling about they too, chuckled. Ren sighed, glancing at the leader that was now asleep.

"They're talking about you, you dunce." Weiss commented as she sighed as well.

"I wonder why our leader sometimes feel overconfident and in other times, have no confidence whatsoever in herself." Pyrrha chuckled.

"That's 'Jaune Arc' for ya. Or is now 'Janne Arc', the, and I quote, 'cute small girl with long blonde hair'." Yang quoted what she heard the others students said.

"Well, she was already attractive when she was a guy but now that she's a girl, of course word would go out about her 'unbearable cuteness'" Ren explained, using the comments she heard from the students.

"Too bad Janne's an idiot." Nora giggled.

"Hey, that's your leader." Ruby also giggled along with Nora.

"A loli, a tomboyish flirt, a little sister character, a 'genki' type of character, a motherly spartan, a busty kuudere, and a tsundere-type rich girl. Wow this table has everything."

"And a cat-eared girl~" Yang hugged the faunus after the black-haired girl's comment, making the shorter girl roll her eyes.

"Yeah..." Weiss smiled.

"No wonder we're so famous." Nora smiled as well.

"Ren's a busty kuudere now~" Ruby teased the taller girl.

"Whatever you say." Ren smirked, actually liking the status given to her.

Even though something weird happened, which was two of their male friends turned into girls, they still laughed about it, not giving a care. So what if they're girls now? It doesn't matter. Of course it's awkward but they lived in an era of Grimm. Whatever comes their way, they had to face it with a smile. Ren laughed at the interesting development. She then looked at Janne. For some reason, she had a feeling. The feeling that something is about to happen. Something far more interesting. She hoped for it. For the future longed by everyone.

"Hey! I'm not tsundere!"

**[To be Continued]**

* * *

**How was that? Good? Disturbing? Meh? I'd say it's okay for now. And if you're asking, I'm gonna let Ren x Janne be a mystery for now. If I felt like making it, I'll make it and if I felt that it doesn't belong in the story, I won't. Soooo I make no promises. **

**Oh yeah, to all of those who know hints of the 2****nd**** OP or have actually seen it, please keep it to yourselves. And if you're gonna comment about it in tumblr, fb, or twitter, then please put a [OP SPOILER] on top of it so people who wants it to remain a mystery won't read it.**

**Anywho, see you guys in the next chapter! (if anyone's gonna read the next chapter...)**


	4. Chapter 4 -Backs and Confirmations-

**Hello again people~**

**I'm here to bring you guys an update about my life~ Nah kidding. Nobody would give a damn about that. Anywho, this chapter focuses on Blake's confirmation of feelings for Janne and maybe somebody other after the comedy and story development dialogues... Who could it be? Cardin? Hahahahahaha No. Maybe. Probably. Who knows. ****I initially wanted to continue with this chapter but then realized it's already past 5k so... yeah... I love cliffhangers.**

So what are you waiting for?! Author's notes are just authors use to pass the time. Let's get on with the chapter!

* * *

**[Chapter 4] **_-Backs and Confirmations-_

* * *

"So how was your classes these days, Janne?" Ruby asked as she ate a fair share of cookies, Yang's treat for behaving herself.

In front of her, Janne shrugged.

It has been a week since 'The Dust X' incident, dubbed by Yang ("Coz it sounds cool!") and Janne had been going to classes regularly. There hadn't been much change except for personal reasons such as Janne trying to change without blushing or Ren's occasional teasing of Janne's height, much to the shorter girl's dismay. Ren had always been jealous of 'Jaune's' height and now that Janne was _a lot more _shorter than her, she felt a sense of accomplishment in herself though the shorter girl would retort back into saying that it wasn't their real bodies. Who cares? Ren's still taller than Janne!

Speaking of which, Ren's new name given to her by Yang, ("It just seems right. Don't ask why.") was Rin. Nobody knows why Yang would even give the new names to them but they did not dare to question her.

Janne had also become the center of attention from the students. Every time they walk into the halls or any open spaces, a lot of people would be eying their gang, though mostly Janne. There was some unknown trait to the Blonde Knight which made them want to hug her. But sadly, the glare given to them by all the other members of the group (including Nora. Janne was **her **hug pillow!) made them step back from doing so.

"Fine like always." Janne sighed, hoping that something might have changed ever since the incident. _'I thought that if I have this... friendlier form, maybe people would approach me more... I guess that was just a dream...'_ she thought to herself after summing up absolute nothingness of her days.

Everyone noticed the disappointment in Janne's voice but decided to not dig into it. The girl was having a hard time and bothering her would be fatal. And also that pouty face she made when she ate the cake a spoonful at a time; Truly a spectacle to behold after the JNPR leader's incident.

A scene played in Yang's mind.

"_O- Onee-sama! Why are you-"_

"_Shhh. You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Janne-chan."_

"_B- But Onee-sama's hands- Kya!"_

"_My feisty little child~ Eating cake so innocently and not sharing some with me~"_

"_T- Then you can have half, O- Onee-sama..."_

"_Never mind~ I found one that you dropped. Oops~ It's now on your chest~"_

"_What do you- Mpgh!"_

"_Sweet~"_

"_O- Onee-sama! Your tongue is swirling around my-"_

"Yang!" the Blonde Brawler was brought back to reality yet again by Blake.

"Er de wa What?" Yang managed to blurt out incomprehensible words until she asked the Faunus.

"For God's sake, Yang... You need to stop spacing out already."

"Sorry, I was thinking about shoes~" the Brawler muttered as she hugged her Partner from the side.

"Yeah I know. Typical Yang." Blake chuckled and pushed the girl lightly back.

Yang scanned her surroundings to see Pyrrha, Ruby and Janne talking about something related to training, since Janne started to train a little more due to her changing into a body she's not used to. Rin was idly listening to Nora (though it looks like she only half-listened, but everyone knows Rin would _always _listen to Nora no matter what the topic was) who was talking about clothes shopping with her probably after classes and Weiss was... reading?

"Wait, why is Weiss reading your book, Blake?" Yang asked her partner. She knew the cover of the book since she sometimes caught the girl blushing while reading it.

"That's what I was talking to you about. Weiss insulted my treasures and called it explicit fiction-"

"Yes, Blake. It's smut."

"No, Yang. It's literature."

"With smut."

"Just literature." Yang rolled her eyes at the shorter girl's denial. "Anyways, I gave her the book to read and see if it's 'smutty' or not, depending on her opinion."

"Aaaaand?"

"I bet it on your collection of yaoi manga."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Yang briskly stood up, glaring down at her partner as Blake only smiled apologetically. The Blonde was furious. No, more than that! It took her YEARS to collect the manga which she weren't able to find anywhere else since Vytal was very strict about the type of gender she collected.

The taller blonde crossed her arms, lecturing Blake about how she collected it and how far she needed to go on her bike to get it. The shorter of the two covered her ears in the onslaught as Yang closed her eyes, mumbling about things nobody cared to interpret.

The others looked at the pair's situation but didn't intervene. They cared for their lives and didn't want to face Yang's wrath.

* * *

The group were walking towards their own classes, still together on the way. Yang was still furious with Blake, thus not talking to her at all and pouting. Blake had an apologetic smile while trying to talk to the Blonde Brawler and making up for it. The cause of the argument, Weiss, was still reading the book even while walking, a shade of red clearly visible on her cheeks, but since Yang was occupied, no one teased her for the blush. Ruby, being the leader and younger sister of the Brawler tried to talk and comfort Yang only to be ignored in the Brawler's intent to sulk all the way. Pyrrha talked to Nora about something, probably related to their room since the Hammer-wielder didn't make her bed that morning. Janne and Rin,

"I'm alone in the next class... This is going to suck."

Rin looked at her leader, the Blonde Knight's facials turned into a frown.

"Not like there's anything different from the usual." Rin smirked. "You're going to sleep anyway."

"I know, but still... I wish there was someone I know going to History 3's Class. Then I can sleep with assurance that there's nobody going to bother me!"

"Your reason for that is really wicked, you know that?" the taller girl let out a wry smile as she looked at her goofball of a leader, grinning so innocently.

The duo proceeded in comfortable silence while listening in on the others' conversations, Ruby's group about knees, Weiss mumbling something about touching and their own teammates talking about bunk beds. Both Rin and Janne knew the two girls always wanted bunk beds ever since they found out Team RWBY had theirs. But still, both of them wouldn't allow it. The bunk beds in Team RWBY were already death traps, adding two into Team JNPR would mean sealed deaths for them.

"..." Rin sighed, stretching.

Janne noticed the odd behavior of her teammate and asked the taller girl what was wrong.

"Ah. Nothing. It's just that my back is killing me for some reason. Maybe I'm still not used to my height." Rin smiled wryly, looking at her leader.

"That's odd. I'm already used to my height and I don't think height's the issue here." Janne replied, her head thinking in gears of what could possibly be wrong with her teammate.

"It's probably nothing anyways." Rin ruffled the shorter girl's hair softly. "Thanks anyway for worrying, Janne."

Before Janne could retort and say that this could be a big problem thanks to her constant paranoia, Pyrrha joined in the conversation after confirming with Pyrrha that they'd try their best to persuade their partners to let them make bunk beds. They heard Rin talking about something related to height issues and asked their two partners what was the matter at hand.

"Ah. It's just that Rin's back hurts for some reason. She thinks it's nothing but better safe than sorry." Janne explained to the two JNPR girls.

Pyrrha thought for a few moments, looking at her fellow girl teammate. Nora was clueless and proceeded to address her partner, bombarding her with questions.

"Rinny are you alright?! Did someone do this to you?! Can I break their knees?! Is it Sky?! It's Sky, isn't it?! DAMN YOU SKY!" before Nora could storm off, Rin grab the girl's arm, bopping her on the head.

"Don't, Nora. It's not Sky from CRDL. Probably just some muscle pain or something of the sort." Rin explained to her childhood friend.

The Hammer-wielder nodded, but her mind was still thinking of ways to break every bone in Sky's body. Perhaps she could just do it later. Who knows if Rin is lying or not. If she was lying to protect Sky, then the CRDL boy will pay. For two reasons; one for laying a hand on Rin, the other for getting close to _her _property. Nora let out a terrifying giggle, her mind was set.

Rin realized this but decided to stop her some other time. She would probably have to use waffles, or cake, or even pie. The former would work.

"Ah."

Pyrrha realized it. The problem with Rin's back. Her teammate looked at her, as Team RWBY were still busy talking to Yang, or at least tried to as the latter ignored their attempts. Pyrrha smiled wryly and addressed the tallest in their team.

"Hey, Rin..." Pyrrha called her.

"Yes?"

"Do you wear a bra?"

The others did a double-take as Pyrrha asked the question. Yang briskly turned her head and attention to the conversation of Team JNPR as the others did as well. Weiss was still reading her book, thus not realizing the conversation around her. Her concentration even rivals Blake's.

Rin's eyes peeled as she looked at the redheaded Amazoness.

"... No..." the tallest girl answered, before questioning the girl back, "Why do you ask?" she asked.

"It's just a thing I heard from my friends but..." Pyrrha closed her eyes for a few seconds, choosing her words wisely. She then opened it back to answer the Black-haired. "Maybe the stress from your back accumulated these past days due to your new form." she began. "As you know, the male and female forms' center of balance differs due to the shape of their body."

"Yeah... It's hard to get used to this body back when it started." Rin nodded, so did Janne as she was empathetic with the statement.

Knowing that the two understood the situation, Pyrrha continued.

"Due to our breasts, we girls tend to have a center of balance, slightly above or forward than most of the boys, especially to those girls who are... more... well-endowed." she hinted with her eyes as she looked at Yang. The Blonde Brawler nodded, agreeing with the statement. Pyrrha nodded in accordance to the Brawler's knowledge about the topic and took a deep breath, knowing Rin would not like where this was going. "Because of that... we girls would suffer back pain... unless we use the proper support. Do you catch my my drift?"

The group stopped their tracks, Ruby pulling Weiss's collar to make her stop as the Heiress continued to read the book nonchalantly. Silence filled them for a few seconds as they thought what the tallest girl was thinking at the moment.

Rin understood, as did Janne. The taller of the duo glared at the redhead.

"You're telling me to wear a bra?"

Pyrrha smiled wryly at the black-haired.

"Yes."

Silence came again, though more uncomfortable as everyone kept a poker face, looking at the two except Nora whose smile seemed to be permanently plastered on her face, be it an evil one or a genuine one. Who knows. Only Rin could tell them apart.

Rin thought for a moment, her eyes closing as the others looked at her, some interested while others (Weiss) was oblivious and still reading the book. She put a finger on her chin to think about it but after a few seconds,

"Fine."

Everyone was surprised by the black-haired's answer, especially Janne who was taken aback by Rin's acceptance of the situation. Nora inwardly pumped her fist, victory in her stead.

"Wait- You're just going along with it?! She wants you to wear a BRA!" Janne tried to reason with the taller girl.

"Might as well, Janne. Not like people would care if I do wear them."

"But... BRA!"

Pyrrha facepalmed at her leader who was not making sense of things. She then thought for a moment. Her grin grew wider as realization hit her. She could use this chance to make her leader do it. She could use this chance to drag her leader into an embarrassing situation for her pleasure and desire!

But to do that, she needs someone; someone who shares the same area as Janne's when it came to _that_! And she knew the only person in the group that shares it is none other than _her._

"How about this?" Pyrrha started. "We have some free time in the evening so why don't we use that time to go into town? You and Nora are going there anyway later so we could pick some undergarments for you, since I know you don't know anything about the cup size and such. Nora could help you in that. She's probably seen your upper body _hundreds _of times."

"And you've even seen hers~" Yang teased, finally stopped sulking minutes ago.

Rin's cheeks flushed red at the shorter girl's tease and Nora was only giggling, not minding it one bit. But still, the hammer-wielder's cheeks still flushed a slight red.

"I- It's not what you think! We were kids back then!"

"Yeah yeah Rin. Save it for the judge." the Blonde Brawler snickered.

Rin turned around from the group as she walked away with Nora after agreeing to the offer Pyrrha had stated. She was going to go into town with the group that evening. On the way, with Nora talking non-stop after being released from the weird atmosphere of the group, Rin mumbled under her breath.

"It was one time, dammit... One time..."

Back to the group, they went the other way, Ren and Nora's class were on the left while the others' were on the right. Pyrrha then opened up the topic.

"So Janne, how about you?" the redhead Amazoness asked.

Just from that question alone, the other girls figured out what Pyrrha was going after in an instant (not including Weiss... DAMN THAT GIRL CAN READ!), looking at each other and nodding, going with the flow of Pyrrha's plan.

"Huh?" the oblivious Knight, keeping up to her name, asked confused.

"Why don't you go with us? Get yourself a bra. Your chest may not be big but better safe than sorry." Pyrrha asked the Knight.

"WHA- NO! Besides, my chest is already small enough that I don't need it!"

The Blonde Knight rejected the idea almost instantly, just as Pyrrha thought she would. She then looked at the person who shares the same feelings as Janne,

"Weiss." Pyrrha called the girl.

The girl in question was still engrossed with the book, shutting out any conversation from her ears. She couldn't hear the Amazoness call her. Pyrrha waited for a few seconds before calling her again.

"Weiss."

The Heiress still didn't respond, eyes moving from word to word on the pages. Pyrrha rubbed her temples, not needing the attitude from the Heiress at the moment. She then grabbed the Heiress's collar and pulled her back forcibly, not too strong since she didn't want to hurt her.

"Wa-" Weiss yelped as she was pulled by Pyrrha. "I didn't do it! Please don't use the whip! NOT THE WHIP!" the girl shouted as she crouched down, her hands over her head in fear.

'What?"everyone questioned, except...

"I see... so you're at the Punishment Scene now..." Blake nodded. "You've done well reading it that far, Schnee."

Weiss stood up, her cheeks bright red. "W- What is this book? T- This is u- utterly perverted! I- I don't even know how you could read this so casually!" Weiss raised the book in question, glaring at the Cat-eared Faunus.

"Perverted?" the Faunus questioned. "How dare thee! You may insult my ears, you may insult Pyrrha's obsession with 'Jaune's' undergarments-"

"HEY!" Pyrrha pouted.

"-But you can _never _call The Ninjas of Love, a smut!"

"She only said it's perverted though."

"Shut it, Rose."

"I'm shutting up."

Blake turned back to the red-faced Weiss, half from anger and the other one's obvious enough.

"But it totally is! I mean- Who would even come up with using canes for _that_."

"What's 'that'?" Janne's question was unanswered.

"It's just the main character's way of showing affection and the creativity of her mind to think of that." Blake defended.

"Why in the world would she even think of that?!"

"I don't know. I'm not the main character."

"You- Er- GAH!" Weiss gave up and threw the book to Blake and the latter caught it effortlessly. The Heiress then turned to Pyrrha. "Ah, I'm sorry, what was that, Pyrrha?"

"Oh yeah. Do you wear a bra?" Pyrrha asked the girl the question she meant to ask.

"Wha-"

Before Weiss could question back with her attitude, Blake was already ahead.

"Let me check for you."

Blake, in one swift motion, went behind Weiss and raised her arms. She then groped the girl from behind as the others gasped in shock, and Weiss shouting incomprehensible words, her face clearly red. Blake felt the fabric from the tips of her fingers and grinned mischievously.

"Oh Weiss you daring little devil." she smirked.

"WHO'S DARING, YOU BUFFOON?!" Weiss exclaimed as she did a perfect Axe kick towards her teammate and molester.

The power of the kick was so massive that it even rivaled Yang's punches as a (small) crater was formed below Blake, the Faunus having passed out from the massive kick. The others applauded the girl's kick as Yang quickly went towards her partner.

"Blake!"

**[Cue in dramatic music]**

"Yang..." the Faunus was able to mutter as Yang picked her up, bridal style.

"Blake! Stay with me! Don't die on me, partner!"

"... No, Yang... I must... move on..."

"No! You can still live! You can still fight!"

"... I cannot, my partner..." Blake paused, closing her eyes. "... My time is nigh... I must return from whence I've come from,... towards the light..." she raised her right arm, as if reaching for something.

"You can't, Blake! I'm still here! Don't go into the light!"

"Avenge me,... my partner..." her arms fell down next to her and her head rolled to the side.

"No.. Blake... BLAKE!" Yang hugged Blake close to her. She then looked at Weiss. "You monster!"

**[Now let's ignore this]**

"Let's ignore their drama for now." Weiss suggested.

"Agreed." the three others agreed and continued on with the topic, walking along.

"So yeah. I do wear it. Why do you ask? And please don't tell me because you're too curious of what us... small-chested girls felt like."

"Kinda like that." Pyrrha smiled wryly and then turned to Janne. "See? Weiss has about the same cup size as you and even she wears it. Why not you, Janne?"

"..." Janne was silent. She thought about the proposition, with some thoughts of what the future would be if she didn't do such and what the consequences would be if she does. After thinking some more, she eventually gave in. "Fine. I'll go shopping with you guys for my bra."

Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang (who was done acting with Blake) exclaimed in joy. Blake was indifferent about it but she was still happy in the inside. Weiss, however, was lost, but decided to just ask Ruby in class later. The next class she was in was with everyone from Team RWBY and Pyrrha so she could ask them. She _did _loosen up a lot these two years in Beacon.

As they walked to their respective classes together, Janne suddenly bumped into someone from the front. She yelped, being knocked back and landed on her bottom.

Janne looked at the person she had bumped into, only to see Cardin with a somewhat angered face. Even two years couldn't fix someone's instincts.

"What the he-" just as Cardin was supposed to finish that, he then realized that it was improper for him to do so. He actually turned out to be nicer these past few years and was more kind towards everyone. Cardin shook his head from the evil thoughts within him and helped the person he bumped into, up. "I'm terribly sorry for bumping into you. Are you o-" Cardin couldn't finish his sentence.

In front of him was a small girl with glorious long blonde hair. Her small figure seemed almost fragile, her hands looking soft and smooth. Her face looked really small, making her look even cuter. Her uniform seemed to be a bit bigger for her, seeing as she borrowed the spare uniform from her fellow group leader. Her sparkling blue eyes entranced him into looking at it for several seconds. That was until he realized what he was doing and shook off all the evil thoughts away. His heart is already full with one person.

"Cardin, are you okay?" the girl asked.

Cardin was confused at first but then after looking at her again, he finally realized it. It was none other than his _old pal Jauney-boy_. Who is now currently a girl.

"Jaune?" he asked.

"Ah. Yeah, it's me. Though these guys called me 'Janne' these days. It's been a long time, old friend!"

Janne tried to pat her good friend on the shoulder but the guy was too tall for her to reach. She tiptoed to get into his height but still failed miserably. She tried and tried again to reach the boy's shoulders.

"Err Cardin a little help here.."

Cardin realized what Janne was trying to do and smiled. He crouched down, making it seem as Janne was a little taller than him. If it was years ago, Janne would have reached him but Cardin grew up fast these past few years and became taller than most people in Beacon.

Janne pat the boy on the shoulder and gave a thumbs up.

The other girls watched in envy as Cardin has gotten the Blonde Knight's attention almost immediately while everyone else tried to no avail, except for the constant failed flirting 'Jaune' would usually do.

"We should totally hang out sometimes, man! You know, guys night out! I'll tell Rin about- Oh, Rin is Ren by the way. And we could talk about stuff, just us guys!" Janne exclaimed in delight. "Maybe we should invite Sun as well... He did say he wanted to meet me in my new form. And Rin would be there to protect me. And you too, Cardin!"

"Janne..." Cardin began. "You know you're a girl right now, right? With... Rin."

"Don't mind it~" Janne laughed and pat the boy on the shoulder multiple times. "So how about it?"

Cardin thought about a few things. Janne is knowledgeable about these things so she might know what to do. He could ask Janne the question he wanted to ask a long time ago but couldn't due to their busy schedules.

"Why don't we talk about this some other time? What's your next class?" Cardin asked.

"History 3. You?"

"Oh. Same class then, Jauney-boy!" Cardin ruffled the girl's hair, not leaving his usual nickname for the Blonde Knight.

"Whoa! What a coincidence, then!"

The two talked and talked, leaving the other girls who seemed to act like blank silhouettes most of the people are.

The other girls looked at each other, some confused, some raged and one was thinking about possible yaoi situations the two would do with each other (Oh Yang).

"We seriously need to keep those two away from each other." Pyrrha stated.

"Concurred." Weiss agreed.

"You two ship breakers. I think they look cute~" Yang said with a smile but was silenced with a glare from Pyrrha. "B- But not as cute as ArKos... Hahaha..." she looked away.

"That aside, we should get to class. There's about 2 minutes left." Ruby informed.

"I sometimes wonder why we're always almost late for class." Blake questioned.

"I beg to differ." Ruby smiled. "'Fashionably late' sounds better."

The others smiled as well, before storming off towards their next class.

* * *

"Blurgh"

The sound of one vomiting in the special dustbin the crew made just for one 'Jaune Arc' was used by none other than Janne herself. The others proceeded to not pay heed to the girl vomiting her lunch which would consist of only cake and meat (Pyrrha let her). They looked at the surroundings which was beautiful for the human/faunus eye. One could see the beauty of it every time they board the airship. The sparkling blue sea, the glowing sun, the clear sky, and that one rock in the shape of a hamburger. God knows how it was made.

"Am I the only one that wants to eat that rock that looks like a hamburger?" Ruby asked her companions in which they shared empathy with her thinking.

After a few minutes of Janne vomiting in the dustbin, or dubbed by the regular passengers as the vomitbin of one Vomit Boy, the Blonde Knight returned to the spot her group was occupying.

"Who in their right mind invented this evil contraption named the airship anyway?" Janne lashed out as she grabbed the mouthwash given to her by Rin. "God knows it'd be better if ships don't fly. That, is a world I'd live in." Janne went back to the dustbin to rinse.

They could do nothing but to smile wryly yet again, knowing that the Blonde Knight really hated flying more than anything. She was even thrown off into a woods, with no prior training whatsoever during their first year. All those caused Janne to hate flying more than wearing skirts. (Oh Yang's pranks)

"You're being mean to the Weight Brothers, you know..." Ruby could do nothing but sigh, sympathizing with the inventors of the airships.

"'Weight Brothers'? Seriously? What is that? Wright Brothers after they gained weight and are too lazy to build planes so they decided to make ships fly instead? What are you even writing?!"

"Who's Blake talking to?" Nora asked, even she was confused by Blake's odd behavior.

"Don't ask. She's been like that ever since Janne's incident. That started everything." Yang sighed, feeling somewhat disappointed by her partner who was talking about something incomprehensible.

"'Incomprehensible'? Really? That's all you got?"

Ignoring Blake who was looking at absolute nothingness-

"Well sooooorry."

… Weiss decided to continue reading the book to pass the time.

Ruby and Pyrrha went towards the Blonde Knight to help her or at least soothe her for the while. Nora proceeded to talk to Rin about what kind of bra the taller girl was trying to find and Rin could do nothing but to blush at the shorter girl's straightforwardness.

"So Blake do you want to have lunch together? Just for two?" Yang asked the girl who was silent for some reason now.

"Ah. What? You want to make a move? Smooth, Xiao long." Blake joked.

"Nah I meant you and Janne."

At the mention of the girl's name and with her, Blake blushed.

"What are you implying?" Blake narrowed her eyes as she looked at the taller girl with a glare.

"No need to be hostile about it, Blakey~" Yang linked their arms together, like a couple would do. "I've been watching you two. The incident in the infirmary confirmed my assumptions."

Blake still glared at Yang, a faint blush on her cheeks from the intimacy of the taller girl and the topic at hand.

"You stalker."

"Don't be like that, kitty cat~" Yang winked. "Besides, it's not like it matters. You know a lot of girls are looking at Janne that way now." She then looked at the Blonde Knight, Ruby and Pyrrha's hands on Janne's back as she spat the mouthwash into the dustbin. "She may be a bit dorky though." she smiled.

"Dorky as she'd be, she's still the loveable, kind Knight everyone loves and adores. It's just that she's too stupid to realize it." Blake sighed. "It's gotten worse since the Dust X incident. Weiss is starting to slowly manifest the emotions... love... for Janne."

"So you've been feeling that way even before the incident?" Yang asked the shorter girl.

Blake nodded. "Yeah. It was just because of something trivial, to be honest... But that night, I saw the true light of 'Jaune Arc'." Blake smiled, a nostalgic smile on her face.

"Is that so..." Yang smiled as well, happy for her partner's honesty. "Well, you have to make a move first, Blake." Yang lets go of her partner's arm, this time, looking straight into her eyes. "Ruby has the advantage of being Janne's best friend, Pyrrha's her partner, Weiss has all of Janne's attention since the first day, and you, Blake... You only shared that one night."

Blake knew where this was going. She looked down to the floor of the airship, knowing full well what the Blonde Brawler was trying to say.

"I'm just saying. You're my partner and I mean well for you." Yang tapped the girl on the shoulder.

Blake nodded knowingly. She gave a small, weak smile towards Yang, conveying that she knows and will try her best. Yang understood this and smiled as well.

"Good to know." Yang said, delighted.

The Faunus then thought in her mind. She looked at Yang again and asked her.

"What about you, Yang?" the Faunus asked.

"Eh?" Yang was clearly confused.

"You're clearly the most dangerous one in the battle for Janne's affection. If you got serious, you could claim any man, and woman, you want." Yang smiled wryly at this. "Why didn't you do so for Janne?"

Yang looked at the skies above, thinking deeply about the question. She touched the glass between her and the outside and then looked into the ocean.

"I guess _Janne's_ just not for me." she smiled weakly. "Who knows. If she was a bit taller, then I would have made my move. For some reason... I don't think she's gotten there yet."

Blake froze at this.

"Wait... You like taller girls?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess?"

"Let me rephrase that..." Blake put her fingers on her chin in a thinking pose. "You like taller **GIRLS**" Blake was then met with a playful smack on the arm.

"Oh shut up Belladonna. You're the same, except you like small girls, you pedophile."

"Hey, at least I didn't go for your sister."

"Touché."

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived in the city. Since the day was a weekday, not many people were out and about, only a few, if not including the ones that wore suits specifically for work. The group stepped out to the city to finish their errands, maybe even have some fun.

"Okay." Ruby, who was in front, turned around to look at her group. "Operation 'Buy Rin and Janne some undergarments, pick up the clothes I ordered for Janne with my size though a little smaller, and have some fun around town' is underway!" she pumped her fist in the air as everyone followed, except Rin and Blake. Weiss was too into it to not to.

"We _still _have to fix your naming sense..." Pyrrha smiled wryly,

**[To be Continued]**

* * *

** That's it for now, guys. I'm hoping this chapter was easy to understand and won't bore those other shippers which aren't BlakexJaune shippers. It's a probable harem so I have no excuses XD Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. I'm thinking of changing Janne into Jean (if some of you don't know, it's an older version of genderbent Jaune by reveriesky-san. Check her out) and I'm hoping you guys would be okay with that. I won't change it anytime soon but I won't make any promises lol. Tell me if I should since I wanted to make the later chapters more serious.  
**

** Thus this ends the chapter and author's note. Tell me what you think about it and what I should change and/or improve. I don't go to the forums so PM or review would do. Until next time!  
**


End file.
